Skies of Arcadia
Skies of Arcadia is a video game produced by Sega and one of numerous franchises that was one of the Multiverse Planets and involved in Mega Man ZX Shippuden. In Dens, the World of Skies of Arcadia was located in the small country of Monoha. Inhabitants Heroes *The Blue Rogues- A group of noble sky pirates. **''Vyse''- A Teenage leader of a small crew of Blue Rogues. **''Aika''- A young woman who wields a massive boomerang in combat. **''Fina''- A mystically talented girl with a somewhat revealing dress who is Vyse and Aika's best friend. **''Drachma''- An elderly Blue Rogue with a score to settle against a flying whale that left him badly disfigured and killed his family. **''Enrique Teodora''- A former prince of the evil Valuan Empire who joined the Blue Rogues to help bring down his evil family. **''Gilder''- A ladies' man and ally of Vyse and his friends. **''Paul Arcadia Gekko I''- The Guardian of Yafutoma and the Valuan Empire. Others *''Dyne''- Vyse's father and mentor, who is the rowdy captain of the Albatross, and later the Albatross II. *''Clara''- A Blue Rogue who is obsessed with Gilder. Believing him to be her true love, Clara chases Gilder across Arcadia in her modified pirate ship, the Primrose. *''Centime''- A friendly old man who Vyse and company first encounter whilst in Ixa'Taka. *''Kirala''- A top builder in Yafutoma until Vyse praises her work. She offers to join the crew as a builder and abandons her house, which she was working on earlier, to check out the buildings the rest of the world has to offer. *''Izmael''- A builder who is contracted to work on Vyse's base after Gilder advises Vyse to set up a base on Crescent Isle. *''Daigo''- A prince of Yafutoma and brother to Moegi. *''Moegi''- A princess of Yafutoma and a sister to Daigo and Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki. *''Hyper''- A mother of Vyse and is Dyne's wife. She was also Aika's foster mother after the death of her parents until she was old enough to take care of herself. *''Tara Markov''- Guardian of the Arcadia Empire. *''Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki''- The Queen of Yafutoma. Creatures *''Rhaknam''- The Purple Gigas and a Arcwhale. Villains *Valuan Empire- A massive empire similar to the Galactic Empire. **''Empress Teodora I''- The Queen of the Valuan Empire. **''Galcian''- The Commander of the Valuan Empire Armada. **''Commander Shredder''- The General of the Valuan Empire Armada. **''Ramirez''- The Vice Captain to Lord Galcian, eventually becoming the Sixth Admiral of the Armada. At 24, Ramirez is the Armada's youngest officer and the most recent addition to the ranks. Islands *''Pirate's Isle''- The headquarters for the faction of Blue Rogues headed by Captain Dyne and the crew of his ship, the Albatross. Its nearest neighbor is Shrine Island, and is considered to be under the domain of the Silver Moon. *''Crescent Isle''- A landmass that floats in the Skies of Arcadia. *''Valua''- A storm-covered continent under the Yellow Moon and is Arcadia's current economic and military superpower. Vehicles *''Delphinus''- The ship used by Vyse and his crew. *''Valuan Gunboat''- The group of ships of the Valuan Empire Armada. Category:Planets Category:Locations